


Hot Chocolate

by Naoe



Series: Here for the Ride [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Secretly Loves Chick Flick Moments, Dean is a Romantic at Heart, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Schmoop, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoe/pseuds/Naoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to coax Cas out of bed for a treat, but Cas is a grumpy gus. Dean makes it worth it. </p><p>This is part of the Christmas Card exchange I did this year. Pure schmoopy fluff. Implied but no actual sex. FLUFF I TELL YOU.</p><p>The art is by CheriiArt by commission. She's looking for work so contact her at: <a href="http://cheriiart.tumblr.com/post/104718540550/currently-open-school-is-over-christmas-is">http://cheriiart.tumblr.com/post/104718540550/currently-open-school-is-over-christmas-is</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClairDeLuneIsGreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairDeLuneIsGreat/gifts), [ShippersList](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersList/gifts).



Castiel hated the cold. Dean thought it was adorable.

Cas was curled into the royal blue duvet like a burrito, not even caring that he was hogging all of the covers. It was typical of any winter day in their house.

Dean stood over the bed and looked down at him, the white sheets of the bed causing the dark mess of hair to stand out on the pillows. He was supposed to go to work soon, but the weather outside was still dark and gray. He was reluctant to leave his love on such a dismal day and head to the garage to do paperwork on a Saturday.

He sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the tufts of dark hair sticking out of the burrito and he chuckled. “Good morning, Cas,” he whispered, running his fingers through the riot of bed hair and dropping a kiss on the warm head.

A grumbling response that might have been, “It’s cold,” emerged from the burrito, and Dean grinned.

“If you get up, I’ll make you a treat,” he said with a chuckle.

More reluctant grumbling emerged from the burrito, sounding suspiciously like, “It’s too cold and early.”

Dean poked at the lump until a bleary blue eye opened and peered at him. “C’mon, Cas,” he said sweetly, smiling into the small crack in Cas’s armor. He dropped another kiss on his head and slowly making his way down the grumpy face: a peck on his forehead, a kiss on the furrow between his eyebrows in his grouchy pre-coffee state, a tiny smooch on the tip of a cold nose, and a longer, lingering kiss on tense lips that turned soft under his insistence. Cas started to shift under Dean’s ministrations, and Dean chuckled again. “Oh, no, Mr. There’s-No-Life-Before-Ten. I’m not tonguing you and your morning breath. Get out of bed. I’ll make you a treat.”

The bleary blue eye glared at him darkly and, mutinously, he snuggled deeper into the bed.

Dean shrugged, used to Cas’s early morning disobedience, and reached in to tweak the tip of Cas’s aquiline nose. “Get up, Cas. Or I’m going to tickle you until you pee.”

He stood and headed to the door, smiling when he heard from behind him a mumbled, “I’d make you wash the sheets!”

Ignoring Dean’s cackle as he made his way downstairs, Cas pulled himself out of the warm confines of the duvet, and begrudgingly eyed the frosted windows that Dean had purposely tied the curtains open to. The clouds looked heavy and about to let loose a blanket of snow on the city. He grimaced and got up, pulling a heavy robe over his flannel pajamas. He didn’t care if he looked like an old man, as Dean liked to tease. He was _**warm** _.

He shuffled on some fuzzy bear slippers that Gabriel had bought him on his last birthday, stopping by the restroom to do his business and brush his teeth, and made his way downstairs. He didn’t put it past Dean to come back up and tickle him into submission.

As he came downstairs, he could smell chocolate, bacon, and coffee. He padded into the kitchen, where, sure enough, Dean had just finished making pancakes and bacon. He was standing over the pans in a forest green Henley with a black tshirt underneath. Later, he’d probably add a sweater or flannel. He was also suspiciously wearing his “worship this ass” jeans.

He saw Cas approach and smiled, intercepting his direct route to the coffee maker. “Nuh uh,” he said, grinning at the dark look Cas leveled at him from under black lashes. “I said I have a _**treat** _ for you today,” he said, pulling Cas in close and pressing his forehead to his. “I need you to be patient. Can you? For me, babe?”

Irritation sung through Cas like a choir of crabby angels, and he bit down on his immediate desire to respond, “Fuck no. Coffee now, or no sex for a week.”

Instead, he frowned and reluctantly nodded, curiosity beating irritation, since those green eyes sparkled at him with amusement. Dean smiled fondly and pulled Cas in tighter, using his small height advantage to bend Cas over his arm and kiss him deeply. Cas grabbed the back of Dean’s neck in panicked response, but it was soon soothed by the feel of those soft pink lips on his and Dean’s very talented tongue.

When Dean finally raised his head a bit, Cas saw his eyes were dark with lust and those lips were red and slick with spit. He brushed a thumb over them, and he murmured, “I appreciate the treat, but if you keep this up, I’m _**not**_ letting you go to work.”

Dean chuckled and dropped another kiss on Cas’s lips. “Hell, if I keep this up, _**I** _ might not let me go to work.”

He pulled Cas back up and held him closely for a moment, dropping a kiss on his turbulent bed head. “Go take a seat. It took you forever to roll out of bed, and I have to be at the office in like 20 minutes.”

“You got me out of bed and _**now** _ you’re just going to leave me?” Cas was aware he sounded petulant, but he hadn’t had coffee yet, and easily blamed the lack of caffeine.

“No, first I’m going to spoil you, and _**then** _ I’m going to leave you. Now, scoot. To the table.” Dean swatted Cas on the ass to help propel him forward, which he did move, albeit slowly and with great malcontent.

Cas had just sat down when Dean returned with a plate of fresh pancakes and bacon. Cas knew that he’s already put a thin layer of butter between the pancakes and that the lavender honey he preferred to use is already warmed to pour over the stack. Suspiciously, he poured the honey over his pancakes and eyed Dean from across the table. “What’s the occasion,” he asked as he put a carefully carved bite into his mouth. The pancakes melted on his tongue, the soft flavor of the honey adding a lovely tang to Dean’s cooking.

Dean smiled and dropped another kiss on Cas’s head, winking as he disappeared into the kitchen again. Cas took a bite of the bacon, the crispy strip perfect. It was almost his perfect breakfast. He was just missing his coffee.

That was why it was with some surprise he observed Dean emerge from the kitchen, carrying a cup that seemed to be piled high with whipped cream and what looked like a peppermint stick. Dean handed him the cup, and it was a beautiful white mug with his name “Cas” written in a lovely script, bracketed by wings and a small halo over the “C.” He eyed the mug with astonishment, as Dean took the seat next to him. When he just stared at the cup, wondering what was up, Dean coughed delicately and motioned for Cas to turn the mug around.

Cas chuckled at Dean’s excitement, palpable even from his seat, and turned the mug around.

What he hadn’t seen properly before was that there was indeed a peppermint stick. It stuck out the top of the whipped cream saucily, while a small Dove chocolate heart sat in the center of the whipped cream. But Dean hadn’t finished his “treat” and had broken a small candy cane so the hook formed a fine “U.”

Cas couldn’t help but grin when the effect of the whole thing was “I heart U, Cas.” Cerulean blue eyes looked into emerald green and he burst out laughing, unable to control himself. Dean, of course, took offense, and said, “What the hell, Cas! This took me forever to put together!”

Cas was laughing so hard, his eyes were tearing up, and he wiped at his face with trembling fingers. He started to cool down, but resumed laughing hard when Dean threw himself into the seat next to him, sulking like a five-year old who had been denied a trip to Disneyland. “It’s not funny, Cas,” he said sullenly. “I even had to ask Jo for help, and let me tell you, I’m never doing that shit again.”

Cas put down the mug, still chuckling, and scooped out a dollop of whipped cream with his finger. Before Dean could react, he stuffed it between Dean’s lips, and followed up with a kiss. Dean tasted of vanilla and cream, and Cas could hardly get enough.

Dean, always the opportunist, had snaked an arm around Cas’s waist and pulled him onto his lap so that Cas was straddling him. “I mean it, you know.” He said softly, leaning in close and dropping tiny kisses on Cas’s lips.

“Dean, for a man who swears he hates chick-flick moments, this was monumentally ‘Pretty in Pink’ for you,” Cas chuckled. “What’s the occasion?”

Dean ran his hand over Cas’s jaw and said, “I was complaining about how you hate to get up in the morning and Charlie sent me this poem, and I just remembered that I loved you.”

“Poem?”

“Yeah, I memorized it somehow: Crisp air of the 12th moon, burns the fingers and toes, withering desires to leave you behind in the fragrant petals of our bed. White sheets wrap you, leaving only your dark hair to peek out over the pillow like pistils from a lily, and I pause to admire your quiet beauty in the gray light of Winter’s dawn.”

Cas sat stock still, unsure he just heard Dean recite a poem. Dean colored and ran his fingers through Cas’s riot of hair, muttering, “It reminded me of your bed burrito...that’s all.”

Cas smiled and draped his arms around Dean’s shoulders, kissing him deeply, grinding his hips into Dean’s lap. He came up for air and said, “Dean, you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Then, he grinned. “And now we definitely know who’s the woman in this relationship. I’ll have to text Sam later.”

Dean growled and nipped at Cas’s chin. “You better not. Besides, he’s still got locks like Rapunzel and he cries at the end of Saving Private Ryan.”

“To be fair, the ending is quite sad.” He bopped Dean’s nose. “And your little niece says you’re Rapunzel with those big green eyes.”

Those big green eyes glared up at him, and Cas cackled happily. “Holy shit, I love you, Dean. Don’t ever leave me.”

Dean pulled him in again, and kissed him breathless. “Never.”

Which is exactly when he got into work that day.

FIN

[ ](http://cheriiart.tumblr.com/post/104718540550/currently-open-school-is-over-christmas-is)

 


End file.
